


The Yeet

by krykat



Series: Crackheaded Heroes [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chan is so done, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Felix yeets, M/M, Multi, Superpowers, not beta read we die like men, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krykat/pseuds/krykat
Summary: Felix has the power that allows him to yeet superpowered yeets.Chan is so done he’s ready to jump off a building.A silly superpower AU I made at 3am.Also here with a second chapter of Chan exacting revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeet!” Chan ducked under the projectile headed for him. Only for Jisung to get smacked in the face instead by whatever it was Felix threw this time.

 

“Why’d you yote your maths textbook at me, idiot?!” Jisung yelled at Felix, ready to fling it back right into the freckled boy’s face.

 

“Past tense of yeet shouldn’t be yote, it sounds weird. It should just be yeet-ed,” Felix answered back. “And sorry, it wasn’t meant to hit anyone.”

 

Chan sighed. How did this start? Well….

 

It all started with Felix watching that GODDAMN CURSED [VINE](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RAzuy7UxlE8).

 

And then Felix realised that his powers had the perfect capabilities to let him yeet things everywhere and anywhere. At anyone or anything.

 

Felix’s powers consisted of him being able to throw any object that he has touched (yes, including people and various living things) at any force or distance.

 

Felix was essentially a walking, breathing catapult ready to launch anything and everything at you. Emphasis on was by the way.

 

Because at the rate Felix was going with his yeet-ing, Felix is currently now a walking, breathing yeet-er, in Chan’s book. Or perhaps Felix was the literal embodiment of a yeet (or several yeets at this rate) himself.

 

Felix yeets every time he uses his power in training.

 

Felix yeets his math texbooks when he can’t figure out how to solve the maths homework.

 

Felix yeet-ed Jisung into Minho, telling them to “just get together already!”

 

Felix yeets himself into Changbin when he wants cuddles from him.

 

Felix yeet-ed a small potted plant from god-knows-where into the head of somebody stupid enough to think they could try and bully Jeongin.

 

Felix yee- _Thump!_

 

“Felix...I think that’s enough yeets for today.” Chan stated from underneath the human pile consisting of the 2000 line minus Felix.

 

“Yeah, sorry Channie-hyung,” Felix said. “Oh wait! One last one, yeet!”

 

Felix yeet-ed the 2000 line to the other side of the room as if they were ragdolls, letting them tumble onto the floor in a messy heap of tangled limbs and possibly bruised butts from the force of the landing the boys took.

 

Chan stared at Felix with the most deadpan expression he could muster.

 

Felix shrugged sheepishly.

 

“Please Felix, no more yeets unless absolutely necessary.” Chan groaned out, accepting the hand Felix had offered him to help Chan stand up again.

 

“Alright,” Felix sighed, surprisingly surrending so easily.

 

Felix didn’t yeet for a while after that. If he needed to use his power, he just did so silently. Chan was glad.

 

 

 

**2** **weeks** **later**

 

The mission was to infiltrate the office tower that housed an illegal laboratory experimenting on mutating and augmenting powers. According to the intel given to the Stray Kids team, the laboratory was on the 35th floor. There were only two ways in and two ways out.

 

The elevator and the emergency staircase.

 

Chan obviously decided on taking the staircase. They would be able to enter without having as much attention drawn to them compared to taking the elevator.

 

Everybody minus Woojin (bless him, he’s an absolute god-send) proceeded to complain and whine about walking up 35 floors. Chan as leader, put his foot down and said that the decision to enter via the staircase was final, nobody could change his mind on strategies to accomplish the missions JYP gave them.

 

This fact was true, nobody could change Chan’s decision. But it didn’t mean they could never go against it!

 

The maknae line proceeded to take the elevator before Chan could chase after them and drag them as quietly as he could to the stairs.

 

Chan really wondered what exactly he was thinking when he was considering who to place in his team and why exactly he decided on these 8 crackheaded dinguses. Especially the 5 younger ones.

 

Chan, stewing in frustration as he climbed up the steps to the 35th floor thought about how he’d have to go save those 5 idiots in a minute. The only thing currently keeping him from losing it was Woojin calmly patting his back and saying that the maknae line would be alright.

 

On the 25th floor, alarms started blaring. Never a good sign. Chan and the rest of the hyungline proceed to run up the remaining 10 floors. As Chan got closer, the sounds of fighting got louder and feelings of worry for 5 idiots began to set in. He couldn’t have those dumbasses dying on his watch.

 

“The hyungs should be here any second now!”

 

“Which means they can hear us shouting right?!”

 

“No shit, Sherlock!”

 

“Lee Know-Hyung! Put your forcefield up for everyone RIGHT NOW!”

 

Minho did as asked, encapsulating Changbin, Woojin, Chan and himself. Chan held back the urge to facepalm. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was gonna happen next.

 

“YEEEEEEETTTTTT!!!!!!!”

 

Felix had of course touched everyone before the mission began. A squeeze to Changbin’s hand, a friendly hug for Woojin, a playful smack at Minho led by silly banter and of course, a pat on the back with a huge shit-eating grin for Chan.

 

The hyungline was flung into a group of guards after smashing through about 2 ceilings and half a wall. Chan could only thank the gods that the maknae line had the foresight to tell Minho to shield them.

 

On the bright side, all the guards were knocked out from the sheer force Felix had catapulted them with. Chan however, did not appreciate the nausea he now felt from being tossed around as if he was the pinball in a pinball machine. Minho was literally heaving on the floor, desperately trying not to throw up.

 

If Chan had the power to shoot lasers from his eyes, Felix would’ve been a pile of dust by now.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Chan gasped, still sprawled on the floor like a starfish, surrounded unconscious evil laboratory guards.

 

“Even if I took the stairs, you would’ve gotten yeet-ed anyway hyung,” Felix said way too cheerfully for his own good. Chan was about to rip the fellow Aussie a new one.

 

“There will be consequences Felix,” Chan said.

 

“Let’s finish the mission before you dole out punishments please,” Woojin interrupted. “We haven’t even entered the laboratory yet, guys.”

 

Chan took deep breaths. This was gonna be a long mission if there were any more people in their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets revenge.  
> Side note: Chan’s power is that of being invulnerable to the effect’s of others powers. So for example, if somebody were able to shoot lasers out of their eyes at him, Chan wouldn’t get hurt. Or for another example, if you punched him using your power of super-strength, it’d just feel like a normal punch to him.

It had been about a month since the events of the mission now dubbed infamously by Stray Kids’ 2000 line as “The Ultimate Yeet”.

 

BamBam snorted rice out of his nose when he got the full story from Chan during a lunch the two spent together. Chan as per usual, was contemplating how to obliterate himself off the earth painlessly throughout the entire conversation.

 

“You really need to introduce me to Felix soon bro, seriously,” BamBam said once he had cleared all the rice out of his nose. 

 

“Not a chance, Felix only just got out of his dabbing phase, Dabdab,” Chan answered back.

 

“Well, which is worse? The dabbing or the yeeting? Or is it the fortnite dancing?” BamBam asked.

 

“Don’t even get me started,” Chan sighed.

 

“Ever since becoming leader of your own team, you’ve gotten a lot more serious. I miss the Chris that woke me up at insane hours of the night to sneak out of the dorms and get food with him.”

 

“You just miss roasting me during those times when I loved listening to ACDC and MCR.”

 

“You mean your emo phase? Pretty sure you’re still in it though.”

 

“I’m not emo you lil shit. I did not go through any phase of sorts. You were the one that was all over the place.”

 

“You’re right. It wasn’t a phase for you, it’s become a lifestyle. Little Channie with all his black hoodies and ripped jeans screaming the lyrics to Teenagers by MCR.”

 

“Oh shut up, will you.”

 

“ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me~”

 

“Damn right you won’t leave me alone.”

 

“Anyways, just a piece of advice but maybe you should try practicing the saying of ‘if you can’t beat em’ join em’,” BamBam says around a piece of chicken. “You really need to take a breather and destress somehow. Your powers may make you invulnerable to others but it doesn’t make you invincible to stress and sleep-deprivation, ok?”

 

“Alright, I’ll try ok?” Chan answers. The conversation and banter moves on to Yugyeom setting fire to the kitchen at the GOT7 dorms again (for the third time this week and it was only Tuesday) and the villain syndicate case BamBam’s been working on.

It’s only a week later when Chan remembers the advice BamBam gives him during a villain fight.

“If you can’t beat em’, join em’.”

Who was stupid enough to try to rob a jewellery store in a mall that was smack-bang in the center of the city, also a two minute walk from the JYP agency building? Apparently The Mangler was. Chan and the maknae line also had the amazing luck of being there as they had planned to grab some snacks. So as of now, three hangry Gen-Zers and their 21 year old babysitter/dad were trying to apprehend a dude with super-strength holding a duffel bag full of jewellery.

Chan was surviving on half an hour of sleep and was trying to nap through the ordeal of The Mangler punching his face. Seriously, without the super-strength, the dude punched like a sissy. 

Chan was tired, hungry and very fed-up.

“All I wanted was food. I didn’t eat breakfast for god’s sake. Jeongin, please go call the police. Seungmin, record this so we can laugh about it later. Felix, come here please.” Chan said with an expression stormy enough that The Mangler had slowly set him down on the ground and begun to slowly back away. Felix slowly approached Chan while Seungmin pulled out his phone and Jeongin ran off to call in actual security so they could get some handcuffs.

“You okay, Chan-hyung?” Felix asked.

“Felix, you know that scene in The Avengers where Hulk flings Loki around in Stark tower?” Chan asks as he grips the freckled boy by the shoulder.

“Yeah???”

“Do that, when you touch the idiot.”

“Wait, how am I gonna touch this guy? He’ll literally crush me alive!”

“Felix, you’re about to learn your lesson about watching too many Vine compilations now.” Chan states simply as he picks Felix up with ease.

“What do you mean? Hyung, what are you doing?!” Felix squawks, struggling in Chan’s hold. The Mangler looks on in confusion and fear, starting to run away from the two Aussies, too afraid to find out what they’re about to do.

 

“This bitch empty, YEET! Sorry not sorry!” Chan shouts at the top of his lungs. He then proceeds to throw Felix like a javelin at the running form of The Mangler. Seungmin promptly bursts out laughing, clutching his phone (that is recording the sequence of events) tightly. Jeongin returns just in time with two policemen to hear Chan’s yeet and see Felix flying in mid-air and drops to the floor struggling to breathe through his cackles.

Felix is screaming at the top of his lungs as he sails through the air, headed towards the villain. Promptly slamming into The Mangler, Felix makes sure to slap a hand on the villain’s back and carry out Chan’s plan of slamming the guy into the floor a couple of times, enough to knock the villain out.

Felix bursts into tears after the whole ordeal and Chan has to buy him three strawberry-flavoured popsicles for compensation and a hug from Changbin (The lil shit smiles and stops his tears immediately after. Extortion at it’s finest.) The video Seungmin took of the incident goes viral and the entirety of Stray Kids have a good laugh over it.

Chan loves the sweet taste of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to turn my 3 am crackhead idea into a full-fledged series including more groups unleashing even more chaos. So stay tuned I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if u want Chan to take revenge on Felix. I might write another chapter of Chan possibly yeet-ing Felix instead :p
> 
> My twitter is @skzmindreader hmu if u wanna?


End file.
